L'Amour rend aveugle
by The Manga Killers
Summary: L'Amour rend aveugle. C'est bien connu. Mais ça ne pourrait être plus vrai pour le colonel Roy Mustang, qui fera tout pour sauver Edward Elric, prisonnier de la Vérité. Parce qu'il l'aime. Yaoi Rating K Romance Pas de drame ! Roy x Ed'


**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

 **Auteur:** The Manga Killers (Chloé)

 **Titre:** L'Amour rend aveugle

 **Pairing:** Roy Mustang x Edward Elric

 **Rating:** K+ (enfin je crois)

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur FMA !**_

 _ **C'est un yaoi Roy x Ed' *v* Parce que ce couple est trop cool !**_

 _ **Cette mini fanfiction devrait faire deux ou trois chapitres, mais pas plus. ^^**_

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

\- Fullmetal !

Son cri apparaît comme un murmure dans la tourmente alors qu'il voit, sous ses yeux écarquillés, Edward Elric partir en fumée. Il ne comprend pas. Un instant auparavant, il était pourtant bien là, en face de lui, avec sa présence si agaçante et pourtant si rassurante. Et où est-il maintenant ? Même l'éclat de ses cheveux plus blonds que le Soleil a disparu. Et l'écho de son dernier mot retentit encore dans le silence qui sévit soudain dans son crâne. Un cri de désespoir, un hurlement de rage plus que de douleur qui lui déchire la tête, qui lui tord les tripes.

Est-ce ce cri qui dessinera le dernier souvenir qu'il aura de l'alchimiste ?

Une violente envie de vomir le prend, qui le secoue jusqu'aux épaules.

Il a encore la main tendue devant lui, attendant en vain qu'un gant blanc s'y raccroche.

Il se penche. La bile lui brûle la gorge. Et il reste là pendant de longues minutes qui pour les autres, s'apparentent à des années. Qui sont pour lui des siècles.

Il prend alors pleinement conscience du vide qui résonne dans son corps. De l'absence de rouge dans le sang de ses veines. De la petitesse de l'être qui remplissait pourtant son immense cœur à présent vide et froid.

Ce n'est pas l'enfant qui vient de disparaître, c'est l'amour.

Alors oui, c'est naïf, ou immonde, à vous de voir. Mais c'est lui. C'était lui.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aime ! Et bien sûr qu'il sait que c'est abjecte, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fout. Si vous saviez comme il s'en fout à présent. Et pourtant, les mots qui calcinent ses lèvres ne veulent pas sortir. Et pourtant, le sang qui tambourine à ses tempes ne lui donne plus la force de se battre. Et pourtant, il est mort, au même moment que son alchimiste. Et pourtant, son cœur bat encore.

Ca fait mal, parce qu'au fond, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Alors il se relève, les yeux dans le vide. Il titube. Il titube, mais il peut encore faire _ça_. Tuer l'assassin.

Pour Edward. Pour Alphonse. Pour Hohenheim. Pour Izumi… Pour Hughes.

La rage incendie ses yeux. Des flammes naissent au bout de ses doigts.

Riza lui jette un regard inquiet, bafouille un faible « colonel ? ».

Il est déjà trop tard. Ed' n'est plus là pour le raisonner, et malgré cette loyauté inconditionnelle qui la lie à son supérieur, elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire.

Alors elle le regarde s'avancer inexorablement vers ce médecin avec sa dent en or. Un psychopathe si vous voulez tout savoir. Il sourit.

Pourtant, quiconque verrait cette noirceur aveuglante dans le regard du colonel, prendrait la fuite à la seconde.

Même les monstres qui auraient pu succéder à Wrath se taisent. La tension est palpable. Plus que ça même, elle les noie tout entiers. Elle les plonge dans l'angoisse, les étouffe en son sein. Et c'est inéluctable. Et ça fait froid dans le dos.

Mais il est déterminé, Roy, et il ne ratera pas son coup. Il lève la main. Comme en signe de paix. Ses doigts se cherchent, se trouvent. Claquent. Brûlent. Tuent.

Puis tout devient noir. Il ne sent même pas les lames se planter dans ses paumes. Il n'entend pas le hurlement de détresse de son lieutenant. Il n'entend même pas son propre cri.

* * *

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vide. Et alors qu'il croit que c'est la mort qui engourdi peu à peu tous ses membres, une lumière aveuglante inonde ses ténèbres.

Il murmure. Il croit encore, il espère.

« Ed' ? »

Mais ce n'est pas le Fullmetal. Et il s'en rend compte bien assez vite. Ce n'est même pas humain à vrai dire.

C'est la Vérité. Un œil immense. Une vision d'horreur. Une apparition satanique, la Vérité.

Et elle lui montre toutes ses erreurs, cette garce ! Elle lui rappelle la mort de Hughes. Et même la mort de ses parents, qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps de connaître.

« Qui veux-tu sauver ? »

Quatre mots qui résonnent sous son crâne, comme marqués au fer rouge. Comme peints dans sa mémoire.

« L'humanité »

Pas d'hésitation, aucune. Mais un rire effrayant.

La Vérité se moque. Elle se moque de ses humains qui croient pouvoir surpasser Dieu. Comme si la race humaine bénéficiait d'un quelconque salut !

Le rire redouble, puis finit par s'éteindre.

« Tu ne peux sauver qu'un mort. »

Roy sursaute. Cette fois, la voix vient de sa poitrine.

Sauver un mort ? Un mort ? Quelle idée absurde !

Et pourtant… Quitte à devenir un sacrifice humain, il pourrait… Il pourrait essayer…

Soudain son corps est saisi d'un spasme.

La Vérité ne s'en aperçoit pas. Elle doit assimiler ça à la peur. Ou à l'espoir.

Mais Roy sait lui, il sait que c'est un réprimande.

Alors comme ça, Edward Elric n'est pas mort ? Parce qu'un mort ne peut pas vous engueuler, pas vrai ?

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux sauver personne. »

C'est au tour de la Vérité de s'étonner.

« Personne ? Pourtant, je vois en toi un tas de morts. Ton âme est jonchée de cadavres, Colonel Mustang. Et tu me dis que tu ne veux sauver personne ? »

Roy sourit franchement à présent. Il a une dernière chose à vérifier.

« - Elric. Edward Elric. Ramène-le.

\- Edward Elric n'est pas mort. –soupir de soulagement, il avait vu juste.- Mais il n'est pas non plus vivant. »

L'alchimiste s'étrangle. Comment ça, ni mort, ni vivant ?

« Il oscille, hésite, tangue. Mais il finira par tomber. Si tu veux le ramener, tu dois attendre qu'il meure. Et si tu attends, il sera trop tard. »

Alors le voilà le piège ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? On ne peut donc sauver personne ? Après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait, n'est-ce pas ?

Roy ouvre soudain de grands yeux. Car rien n'est fait. Edward n'est rien en ce moment. Ni mort, ni vivant.

« - Alors amène-moi à lui, assène-t-il.

\- Et que me donneras-tu en échange ? Que seras-tu prêt à sacrifier pour le retrouver ?

\- Prend ce que tu veux. Mais laisse-moi de quoi le sauver. »

La Vérité réfléchit. Elle cherche. Elle cherche le meilleur moyen de punir Roy, de punir son orgueil. Parce qu'elle croit qu'il est comme tous les autres sacrifices humains.

Mais le colonel n'a pas commis le Tabou ultime. Et l'oublier serait une erreur.

« Bien. Puisque l'Amour n'est pas matériel. Puisque la force est ta vertu. Puisque trop de sentiments coulent de tes yeux. Je te prends la lumière, je te donne les ombres. Je te prends les couleurs, je te donne le noir. Je te prends ton paysage, et te donne un mur de désespoir. Atteins ton but, humain. Mais souffre. Que ton chemin soit semé d'embûches et que jamais plus tu ne revois le visage de ceux que tu aimes.

Voici notre pacte, voici ta punition. Je suis omnisciente, je suis Justice. Je suis Vérité ! »

* * *

 ** _Re ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes diverses, et je suis désolée aussi d'avoir mis rating K+ parce que je trouve que c'est plus que ça, mais comme c'est pas du T, alors je laisse K+ ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-le moi via les reviews si vous voulez, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre deux, qui devrait mieux se finir quand même ! xD_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
